Unlikely Love
by LOTRbandie
Summary: DMHG fic! my first one ever! Hermione's class is out of Hogwarts, the war is over! please read and review!
1. How did it all begin?

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I did, but I don't =(  
  
Hermione Granger stood at the front of the Great Hall, proudly shaking hands with Professor McGonagall. She had graduated top of her class. After she shook all the professor's hands, she sat back down at the Gryffindor table. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back in braids and her honey brown eyes were shining. After the last person went up to get their diploma, Dumbledore stood up and looked around.  
  
"Students! We bid you a very fond farewell! Hogwarts will miss these great seventh years. I hope you all do well on your own in the real world! Now before the year ends, I would like to congratulate Hermione Granger, being top of her class, I would like to offer her a job at the school, if you would see me after the feast please, Hermione, now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and sat down.  
  
The plates filled with food and the Hogwarts students ate and talked happily. Tonight was the last night that Hermione, her friends, and all the other seventh years would be eating in the Great Hall. The doors of the Great Hall opened, and a hooded figure walked in. The hall went silent. The figure walked up to Dumbledore and said something and walked out. Dumbledore's face went pale. "Students under 6th year, go to your dorms quickly, 6th and 7th years, follow me," Dumbledore said, walking swiftly out of the hall.  
  
The students, though confused did what they were told. Dumbledore stopped inside the main entrance hall, he turned to face the students. "This is the day that we have been training you for, as you notice, some of the students weren't here tonight, the war begins tonight," Dumbledore said. The students looked at one another, some looked frightened, some were willing to fight.  
  
"Medi-witches up to the hospital wing, everyone who was trained for battle, it starts now," Dumbledore said gravely. The medi-witches ran away from the group up to the Hospital Wing, while the others walked out of the castle behind Dumbledore. The younger students gathered at the window, and watched in fear of the advancing deatheaters on their friends, classmates, and relatives. The teachers ran out of the hall to help Dumbledore and the students fight.  
  
~A/N- yes this is a Hermione/Draco Love story, just not yet. This is just the prologue, telling you what happened. The second chapter will go more into detail, and that chapter will be the end of the war. I hope you all will like it! Review please!~ 


	2. The End of the War and Questions

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.and you can tell I own nothing..because I can't write as well as Rowling can! Hehe *side note- some things in this story will get to PG-13, so if you don't like those, don't read any further then this chapter!*  
  
Hermione looked around the battle field. She saw Padma rushing someone to the Hospital tent; she couldn't make out who it was. Then she saw the fiery red hair. 'Ginny!' she thought. Ron was fighting off deatheaters, and Harry was no where to be seen, he was dueling Voldermort, and she was worried. Hermione Granger was now almost twenty years old now. The war against Voldermort had lasted for four years and was almost over. Hermione stood up and helped Colin Creevy to his feet. "Are you ok Colin?" Hermione asked, concerned. "I'm fine," Colin said gruffly and ran off to help the others. Hermione was a trained medi-witch, yet she sometimes fought as well.  
  
Hermione couldn't wait any longer; she ran back to the Hospital tents to see if Ginny was ok. Padma turned on hearing the tent open, "Hermione!" Hermione smiled and walked over to her. "Is Ginny ok?" Hermione asked. "She'll be fine, she was hit with a few jinxes, but she'll be fine," Padma said, her expression softening. Hermione nodded and walked to the other beds to check on the other patients. She stopped at the last one. Draco Malfoy lay there, he was hurt pretty bad and Hermione was taking extra special care of him.  
  
"Why do you take care of him so much?" Padma asked. Hermione looked at her, "He is on our side." This of course was true. In their sixth year, Draco had joined 'Dumbledore's army' and agreed to help Dumbledore when the war came. Draco had been in the Hospital tents for almost two weeks, and had woken up only once. During the war, Hermione and Draco became very close, and Hermione had even begun to like him.  
  
At that moment the tent burst open and Ron walked in, supporting his best friend, Harry Potter. "Harry!" Hermione yelled, she ran over to them and helped Harry into a bed. Harry grinned painfully, "we won, he's gone," Harry said, before fainting. Hermione ran out of the tent and saw the last of the Deatheaters either being killed, driven back, or running away. Hermione squealed with happiness, the war was finally over. She jumped up then ran to the tent and grabbed her broom.  
  
Over the years she had gotten over her fear of flying, since she had to fly from the battle field to Hogwarts regularly. She mounted her broom and flew as fast as she could to the castle. She landed swiftly outside the doors and ran inside. "Professor Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall!" Hermione yelled through the halls. The two professors walked out of a classroom. "What is it Ms. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione's honey brown eyes were twinkling, "Harry defeated Voldermort! The war is won!" Hermione said.  
  
Dumbledore relaxed and smiled, the twinkle returned to his eyes. "I want all the wounded brought to the Hospital Wing here at Hogwarts and the dead as well," Dumbledore said, "and of course all of the living." Hermione smiled and ran back out. She quickly mounted her broom and flew back. She ran into the Hospital tent. All the wounded and the living were in there talking and laughing, the dead were outside the tent. Hermione took out her wand, "Sonoras," she said, "People! I have word from Dumbledore, everyone is to return to the castle, with the wounded and the dead, please do this!"  
  
The people around her nodded silently and walked out of the tent. "Quietness," Hermione said, her voice went back to normal. Many of the wounded were sitting up in bed, chatting happily with the medi-witches. All of them but one, Draco was still unconscious. Hermione frowned and walked over to him. Each of the living either had a wounded person, or one of the dead and they all made their way back to the castle. The dead were put on the floor of the Great Hall, while the wounded were taken up to the Hospital wing.  
  
After many pain-staking days, the dead were buried, and the most of the wounded were healthy again. One morning after most of the survivors left, Hermione was left with ten little kids, they had lost their parents during the war and she had volunteered to watch over them. After a few weeks, Hermione had a wonderful house where she watched her children.  
  
They were all very beautiful and healthy. There was Lilly, Jason, Amy, Stephen, Rebecca, Sean, Heather, Cody, Stephanie, and Corey. Hermione was very glad that she volunteered to take care of them. She loved them like they were her own, but she was extremely worried about Draco.  
  
*Flashback* "Professor?" Hermione asked, walking into Dumbledore's office. "Yes Hermione?" Dumbledore said, looking up from his papers. "I was wondering if it would be alright, if I watched Mr. Malfoy at my new house," Hermione asked, her voice shaking. Dumbledore smiled, "Of course you can, as I see it, you two have grown very close and you have been taking such good care of him." Hermione smiled, "Thank you so much sir!" "You are to leave tomorrow morning, a portkey will be ready for you, get some rest," Dumbledore said. *End Flashback*  
  
Hermione walked into the spare room where Draco was. He was now waking up often, asking for food. Hermione would gladly get some for him. He was mending fast now that he was away from the battle. She was glad because he got along famously with the kids. Hermione smiled when she saw Draco sitting up, watching the TV in the room. "Hey you," Hermione said, sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
  
Draco smiled, "Hey Moine." He had started to call Hermione by her nickname, because he actually started to like Hermione, a lot. "Moine! Moine!" came a small voice from the hallway. Hermione laughed, "What's the matter Amy?" A little girl of three ran into the room, her curly pony tail bouncing behind her. "Jason's being mean again!" Amy said, tears threatening to spill from her baby blue eyes.  
  
"Jason!" Hermione yelled through the house. A boy of eight walked casually into the room, "Yes Moine?" Jason's sea green eyes were narrowed, his short red hair pushed out of his face. "What were you doing to Amy?" Hermione asked softly. "I wasn't doin nothing!" Jason said. Hermione pulled Amy's sleeve up, revealing a red hand mark, "Then what's this?" Jason looked at the ground. "Go to your room Jason, and don't come out till I say you can," Hermione said. Jason nodded and walked slowly out of the room.  
  
Hermione smiled at Amy and sat her in her lap, the other children had gone to sleep long ago. Amy snuggled up against Hermione and soon had fallen asleep. Draco was deep in thought and soon he turned to Hermione. "Um, Moine?" Draco asked. Hermione turned her head to look at Draco, "yeah?" Draco looked at the ground, then looked at the Hermione and gulped, "Moine.w-will.you.will you go out with me?" Draco asked quickly.  
  
~A/N- another chapter done! I hoped you liked this one! Please please please! Review! This shows how much Draco has changed.I guess.and know everyone wants to know Hermione's answer..right?~ 


	3. A letter and A fight

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: *is sad**owns nothing**cries* oh well hehe ^_^  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, eyes wide, she mouthed words silently. "Will you?" Draco asked again. Hermione's shocked face slid into a smile. "Of course I will," Hermione whispered. Draco smiled and hugged Hermione, being careful so he wouldn't wake Amy. Hermione smiled, "I should get this little one to bed." Draco nodded and laid back down. Hermione stood up and turned out the lights. She smiled at Draco's sleeping form and walked into Amy's room. Hermione gently laid Amy on her bed and tucked her in. She kissed Amy softly on the head and walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione walked into her room and shut the door. She went to her dresser and got out some PJs. She changed into a pair of silky green pants and a matching tank top. Hermione then walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She took her hair out of it's pony tail. During the war, Hermione had changed, a lot. Her hair was no longer thick and bushy, but sleek and wavy that reached down to her bum. She still had her honey brown eyes, and she had developed more over the years. Hermione sighed; she was going out with Draco Malfoy, the person that she had the hugest crush on, since the beginning of 7th year. 'How will Harry and Ron take it?' Hermione asked herself, 'I'll tell them later.' Hermione drank some water and walked back into her room; she shut the door and turned out the lights. She pulled back the covers of her bed and snuggled down into her warm blankets. She fell asleep with thoughts of Draco running through her head.  
  
Draco woke in the middle of the night to find someone pulling on his arm. Draco sat up and found little Stephanie. The little two year old was whimpering, Draco pulled her onto his lap. "What's wrong Steph?" Draco asked her. Stephanie buried her face in Draco's chest. "Did you have a bad dream?" Draco said. Stephanie nodded, Draco smiled. "You can stay up here with me ok," Draco said, lying down. Stephanie nodded and snuggled up next to Draco. Draco smiled inwardly and the two fell asleep.  
  
Hermione woke late that morning, well late for her. Hermione turned her head and looked at her clock; it flashed 8:37 at her. Hermione groaned and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out about fifteen minutes later; she wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair. When she was done with that, she got into some faded blue jeans that hugged her hips and flared out at the bottom, and a red tank top.  
  
"Time to wake the kids," Hermione said, to no one in particular. She walked into the room closest to hers. This was the girl's room, Lilly was five, Amy was three, Rebecca was four, Heather was eight, and Stephanie was two. Heather and Jason were twins; they reminded her a lot of the weasely twins. Hermione found that all the girls were awake. "Hey girls!" Hermione said from the doorway. "Moine!" came the shouts of the kids. Hermione laughed as she was pulled into hugs. "Ok, ok girls! I need to get the boys up!" Hermione said, the little girls pulled away from her and went back to playing their game. Hermione looked around, and she saw four of the girls, 'Where's Steph,' Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione walked out of the girl's room and down the hall. She walked into the boys room Jason was eight, Stephen was four, Sean was five, Cody was three, and Corey was two. The boys were running around the room. "Boys!" came the voice of Hermione. The boys stopped running around. They walked up to her and hugged her, they were getting very close to her, it took the boys longer then the girls, but they were coming around. "I'm going to make breakfast; it'll be done in about forty-five minutes, ok?" Hermione said, getting down the boys level. There were many nods. Hermione laughed and walked out of the room, as soon as she did, the boys started to play again.  
  
"Now to get Draco up and walk him around the house," Hermione said. Draco needed to get out of bed today, and he would no matter what. Hermione walked into the room, when she got to his bed, her face softened. Draco had his arms around Stephanie and she was curled up next to him. Hermione gently took Draco's arms off of her and picked her up. Hermione walked back into her room and put Stephanie on her bed. Then she shut the door and walked back to Draco's room.  
  
He hadn't waken up yet; Hermione sat down in the chair next to his bed and moved some of his silver-blonde hair out of his face. Draco stirred, but he didn't wake up. Hermione took his hand and kissed him softly on the head. 'I'll let him sleep,' Hermione said to herself. She stood up and walked out of the room; she closed the door behind her and went into her room. She took out a quill and some parchment and wrote a letter to Harry.  
  
~Dear Harry,  
After the war, I volunteered to take care of the children who had lost parents in the war, and Draco. I know this may come as a shock to you, but Draco has changed a lot. He's getting a lot better and I'm glad. He gets along so well with the children, and last night, he asked me out. I said yes, because I like Draco, I like Draco a lot. Please don't tell this to Ron yet. I would love it if you, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender could come over today around 4:30. I would like the kids to meet you. Please send me an owl back.  
Love From,  
Hermione~  
  
Hermione read and re-read her letter. Then she took her hawk, Midnight, off her perch. She tied the letter to Midnight's leg and watched her fly off. Hermione walked down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. After about half an hour, breakfast was ready and all the kids were at the kitchen table. Hermione put some food on their plates, then put some on her own and Draco's. "Be good kids, I have to go and wake Draco up," Hermione said. The kids nodded and went back to their food. Hermione walked up the stairs into Draco's room.  
  
Hermione walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Draco moved so that is right hand was on Hermione's thigh. Hermione giggled, Draco didn't know what he was doing, as he was asleep. Hermione bent down over him. "Draco, Draco wake up," Hermione said softly in his ear. Draco stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled when he looked into Hermione's honey brown eyes. "Breakfast is ready," Hermione said lightly. Draco sat up and leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Hermione hugged Draco softly. Draco yawned and looked at Hermione, "You aren't going to bring my food up here, are you?" Hermione laughed. "No, this time you have walk down to get it," Hermione said, smiling. Draco groaned and got out of bed and walked downstairs, with Hermione behind him, making sure he didn't fall. Draco sat down at the table and smiled at Stephanie. After breakfast was done, Draco helped Hermione clean up the kitchen. "Thanks Draco," Hermione said. Draco smiled, "Anything for you Moine." Hermione felt her face flush; it was at this moment when Midnight flew in through the window. Hermione raced over and took the letter off her leg.  
  
~Dear Moine,  
Of course we'll come over today! Oh and guess what? Lavender is pregnant! Isn't it great? Ron and Lavender are so happy; they're going to have a little girl! We'll be over around 12:00 that way we can have lunch. And don't worry, I didn't tell Ron, but me and you are going to have a talk about this. Well see you soon!  
Love From,  
Harry~  
  
Hermione squealed with delight. Draco cocked his head to one side, "What?" Hermione turned to Draco. "Lavender is pregnant!" Hermione said. Draco smiled and took Hermione into his arms. "I take it they are all coming over today?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Then we better get ready, shouldn't we?" Draco said. Hermione smiled and the two of them rushed around the house to get it ready before 12:00.  
  
At around 11:50, the kids were asleep and Draco had gotten into the shower. When 12:00 rolled around, the doorbell rang. Hermione squealed and went to open the door; she was pulled into many hugs. "Moine!" Ginny giggled, her and Harry had been married for almost two years now. Hermione saw Lavender and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations!" Hermione squealed, she let them in. "Where are the kids?" Ron asked, "You said you wanted us to meet them." Hermione giggled, "Its nap time right now, well Jason and Heather are watching TV, and they're eight."  
  
"And Malfoy?" Harry asked. Ron turned to Hermione, "What is Malfoy doing here?" Hermione blushed. "I-I'm helping him," Hermione said, looking at the ground. At that moment, Draco Malfoy walked into the room. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a grey T-shirt. His soft blue-grey eyes were narrowed at Harry and Ron. He never gelled his hair back anymore and it hung in his eyes. Draco walked over and sat down next to Hermione, taking her hand.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped to the floor. "Get your hands off her Malfoy!" Ron said, standing up. Draco smiled smugly. "Temper, Temper Weasely," Draco said coolly. Hermione shot Draco a look. "Look, Ron, let me explain," Hermione said. "Moine! It's Malfoy!" Ron shouted. Hermione flinched, "It's not Malfoy, Ron! It's Draco!" Hermione yelled back, now getting very angry. Hermione was glad she put a silencing charm on the kid's rooms; otherwise they would have woken up. "So now it's Draco?!" Ron said, his face turning red. Hermione nodded. Draco was shocked, Hermione Granger was standing up for him. "He's not bad Ron! He's really not!" Hermione shouted. "Is this the same Malfoy that called you a mudblood and did all those things to you?" Ron yelled, rolling his hands into fists. Draco flinched when he heard what Ron said, he hated himself for doing that, and Hermione knew this, on the countless times he had apologized to her that day. "Yes! But he's changed! He's different!" Hermione said, standing up. Ron shook his head, "Malfoy," he said Draco's name with hate and dislike, "will never change." With that, Ron grabbed Lavender's hand and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Draco, her face in her hands. Draco put a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry Moine," said a voice in her ear, "I'll talk to him, he is my brother, and I don't mind you dating Draco." Hermione looked up and hugged Ginny, "Thank you Ginny." Harry smiled and sat down next to Draco and held out his hand, "Friends?" Harry asked. "Friends," Draco said, shaking Harry's hand. Hermione smiled at the two of them. "I'm so glad you didn't take it like Ron did, Harry, thank you," Hermione said.  
  
"How about we go out back?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged and Ginny nodded. Ginny took Harry's hand and Draco took Hermione's and the four of them walked out into the backyard. It was a large backyard, with a sandbox, playground, lots of grass, and trees. There was a large garden with a patio in the middle, the four of them sat down at the table and started to catch up on what had been going on those five months after the war.  
  
*************************************************************** ~A/N- how did you like this chapter? I hope you liked it! Please, please review!! Ron had to get mad at Hermione, I mean, she is dating their former enemy, but what Ron doesn't understand, is that he's changed. Now I might skip days or weeks or months or something, so I hope you don't mind. Well, onto the next chapter! 


	4. Fight and Makeup?

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, and I will not steal her work!  
  
It had been almost two months after Hermione and Ron got into their fight. He had sent her a few howlers and Lavender would yell at him and send Hermione a letter telling her she was sorry for her husband's actions.  
  
It was almost 12:00 in the afternoon and Hermione wasn't up yet. Draco supposed it was because of Corey, poor kid had been sick all that week. Draco went quietly upstairs and slowly opened the door to Hermione's room. The curtains were drawn closed so her room was darker then others. Draco went over to her bed, her back was to him. Draco lay down next to her, Hermione turned onto her side so she was facing Draco.  
  
Draco was now looking into her face. She was his angel, his princess, his love. Draco moved some of Hermione's hair out of her face and put his arm around her. Hermione snuggled up against Draco and sighed. "Moine," Draco whispered into her ear. "hmm?" Hermione mumbled. "Time to get up Moine," Draco said. "Five more minutes," Hermione mumbled into Draco's chest. Draco kissed her head, "C'mon love, it's 12:00 in the afternoon." Hermione's eyes snapped open, she would have jumped up, but Draco was holding her down. She looked up at Draco and he kissed her before she could say anything.  
  
"I could stay like this forever," Draco said, his blue-grey eyes meeting her honey brown ones. "Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are?" Draco asked her, still looking into her eyes. Hermione shook her head. "You, my love, are the most beautiful creature on the face of this universe," Draco said, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry Moine," Draco whispered, wiping her tears. "It's just that, no one's ever said anything like that to me before," Hermione replied. "Then they are a fool," Draco said, kissing her head. There were giggles coming from outside the room. Draco sat up and looked at the door and saw the tree older girls there. When they saw Draco, they ran off. Hermione sat up and Draco put his arms around her. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "C'mon love, you have a letter," Draco said, getting up. Hermione's eyes brightened, she got out of bed and kissed Draco softly, "I'll be there in a minute, let me get changed.  
  
Draco nodded and walked out of the room. Hermione got changed into a dark blue jean ankle length skirt and a grey sweater. Then she went into the bathroom and French braided her hair. When she walked out, Draco was sitting on the stairs. Hermione sat down next to him, "Where's my letter?" Draco looked at Hermione and smirked, "Right here," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. Hermione reached for the letter, but Draco put it higher, where she couldn't reach. "Draco!" Hermione cried. Draco smirked, "Who's it from?" Hermione looked at the letter; she could tell by the handwriting that it was from her mum. "My mum," Hermione said. Draco started to open the letter. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! You give me that letter right now!" Hermione yelled. Draco stopped and glared at Hermione, he reluctantly gave her the letter. Hermione smiled then kissed Draco, he relaxed. Hermione stood up and went downstairs, she went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Another letter fell out of her mum's, she decided to wait on that one. She opened her mum's letter and read:  
  
~Dear Moine,  
You live so close, yet we don't see you at all. We want to get to know Draco better, after all he did send us a letter this morning, and he said he wanted to talk to us, but about what, I don't know. Also I want to meet the kids you're watching. Also we wanted to tell you some things. Things you should have known long ago. We'll be over around 1:00, see you soon. P.S.- The other Letter is from Viktor  
Love From,  
Mum & Dad~  
  
Hermione froze, Viktor? Why was he writing to her, after all these years? Hermione slowly picked up the letter and carefully unfolded it.  
  
~Dear Moine,  
I have missed you greatly over the years. I've realized my mistake. I can't stop thinking about you. You were all I really had. Please forgive me; you are the world to me. I need you back. So please, let me have another chance. Please, let me be your boyfriend again.  
Much Love From,  
Viktor~  
  
Hermione sat in her chair, she couldn't date him again, and she loved Draco. She got up and went to her room to send a howler to Viktor. Draco walked into the kitchen and saw Viktor's letter, he read it and tore it to pieces. Hermione was going to dump him, he knew it. "Hermione Michelle Granger!" he bellowed. Hermione ran down the stairs, howler in hand. "What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked. "T-that letter!" Draco said through clenched teeth. "The one from my mum?" Hermione asked, Draco shook his head. "The one from Viktor?" Hermione asked. Draco exploded, "Yes! That letter!" Hermione was shocked, what was wrong with it, "Don't be mad at me," Hermione pleaded, she was fighting back tears. "Don't be mad?! The man you use to love soo much wants you to date him again! You're going to dump me! Aren't you?!" Draco hollered. "No!" Hermione said, looking up, "I would never!" Draco stared at her, "you're lying!" Tears started to pour down Hermione's face, she opened her howler. Her voice was magnified through the kitchen.  
  
~You Bastard! You arrogant thick headed bastard! You broke my heart and I almost killed myself! You don't care about me! I would never again in my life date you! If you asked me face to face, I would slap you! How dare you ask me that! Don't you ever ask me that again! I've moved on, and I'm glad! I'm dating Draco! Yes! Draco Malfoy! And I love him! You hear me?! I LOVE DRACO MALFOY! Now get put of my life and leave me alone!~  
  
The howler tore itself apart and Hermione ran to her room crying. Draco looked at the torn howler, "Shit." Draco ran up to Hermione's room. He opened the door and walked in slowly. Hermione was lying on her stomach, her face in her pillows. Draco could hear her muffled crying. "Moine?" he asked softly. "Go away!" Hermione yelled through her tears. Draco sighed; he didn't want his Moine to be mad at him. "I only yelled at you, because, I was afraid I was going to lose you, because if I did, I think I would die, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry," Draco turned to leave, "and, I'm glad you love me, because I love you too." Hermione sat up, her eyes were red and puffy and she had tear stains on her check, "R-really?" Draco turned around and walked over to Hermione. "Of course, who couldn't love you?" Draco said, sitting on Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione smiled. Draco pulled her close and sat her on her lap. "Moine, I will love you until the day I die and longer," Draco said. Tears fell down Hermione's face. Draco wiped them away; Hermione faced Draco and kissed him. Soon they started snogging. There was a loud 'ahem' from the doorway, they pulled away and looked up. Standing in the doorway was Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Professor McGonagall. Hermione blushed, "Mum, dad, Professor?" she laughed nervously. Mr. Granger was glaring, but Mrs. Granger and Professor McGonagall were smiling. "Come, Moine," McGonagall said, "there is much to tell you. Hermione stared at her old Professor, but she stood up and walked out with Draco's arm around her waist.  
  
~A/N- That last paragraph isn't how I wrote it the first time, but it was a littler more PG-13, going into much detail on their snogging session, if you would like to read it.uh.I could e-mail you the last paragraph. Oh and soo sorry it took so long! I had a lot to do with band and school and stuff! So sorry! But I'm hand writing the next chapter during school, it should be up soon. And THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Please R&R!!!!! 


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, cept the plot, that's mine *feels proud* ok, on with the story!  
  
Hermione and Draco sat down on the couch and Hermione's parents and Professor McGonagall sat across from them. "Am I in trouble?" Hermione asked. "No, we just need to talk to you," Mrs. Granger said. "Moine, do you trust Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Oh yes! Of course I trust Dray!" Hermione said. "You're not a muggle born witch Moine," Mr. Granger said  
  
"W-what?" Hermione asked. "You're a pureblood Moine," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione was in shock. "Wait," Hermione said to the Professor, "how do you know about this?" Mr. Granger smiled and put his arm around Professor McGonagall's shoulders, "This Hermione, is my little sister." Hermione looked as through she was going to faint, but she regained her composure. "So, you're telling me, all while I was at Hogwarts, I was getting called a mudblood for no reason, and that my aunt worked there?!" Hermione yelled. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her check. "Shh, calm down love," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Draco felt Hermione relax a little. "We're sorry Moine, but we couldn't tell you while Voldermort was still in power," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded, "So if on Dad's side, I'm a McGonagall, what am I on Mum's side?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged a glance. "A Weasely," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione's mouth dropped, "Ron's my cousin?" Mrs. Granger nodded, "Arthur is my brother." Hermione was so confused, so her old transfiguration teacher was her aunt and her best friend was her cousin. "Moine?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at Draco. "Are you ok?" Draco asked, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Hermione nodded, she was lost for words. "Mommy," came a small voice. Hermione whipped around just in time to see Corey vomit all over the floor. "Corey!" Hermione cried, she jumped up and ran to the little two year old and scooped him in her arms and ran to the bathroom. "Corey's been sick lately," Draco said, cleaning up the tile. Hermione came back into the room about 15 minutes later with Corey in her arms. "I gave him a potion," Hermione said, sitting down next to Draco.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled at Corey. Corey giggled and buried his head into Hermione's stomach. "Corey's two, he never knew his parents, so he thinks of me and Draco as him mum and dad," Hermione explained. Corey started to whimper. "Shh," Hermione cooed, "its ok baby, mommy's here." Hermione started to rock him gently, the potion was taking effect, and he would be asleep soon. "You encourage it?" Mr. Granger asked. "Encourage what?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "Corey calling you and Draco mum and dad," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Oh! Of course I do," Hermione said, "me and Draco have decided to adopt him, Stephanie, Amy, and Cody." Hermione felt Corey fall asleep and stopped rocking him. "Oh, are you and Draco..." Mrs. Granger trailed off. "No," Draco said, "Mr. Granger, could I talk to you?" Mr. Granger nodded and walked upstairs with Draco.  
  
"What do you think Draco wants to talk about?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Granger and Professor McGonagall just smiled. "Do you know?" Hermione said, looking from her aunt to her mum. They just kept on smiling. "Oh that's not cool," Hermione mumbled to herself. After about ten minutes, Draco and Mr. Granger came back downstairs. Draco sat down next to Hermione. "C'mon love, we're going out," Draco whispered. "What about the kids?" Hermione asked. "Your parents will watch them," Draco replied. Hermione nodded and stood up. "Let me get the kids to bed, it's nap time," Hermione said.  
  
She walked upstairs and into the playroom. All the kids were asleep on the couch. Draco and Hermione put each of them into their rooms and tucked them in. "I'm going to get ready, you should to, don't take forever," Draco said, pecking Hermione on the check. Hermione walked into her room and took a quick shower. She got out and blow dried her hair, then she put her hair in a twisted bun and strands of her hair hung around her face. She got into a silver-blue single strapped dress that went down to her ankles and had a slit running up the side to the middle of her thigh. It hugged her curves and clung to her chest.  
  
She fixed her hair and put on some skin-colored knee high tights. She slipped on her silver high-heeled shoes and applied a little of some soft pink lip-gloss. Hermione made sure everything was alright then walked downstairs. "Hermione! Wow.I-you're gorgeous," Draco said, he kissed her. "The kids are sleeping," Hermione said to her parents, "take care of them." Draco offered Hermione his arm, she took it gratefully and they walked out of the house. Sitting outside was a snow-white stretch limo. Draco held the door open as Hermione got in; he then went in after her. 'What will she say?' Draco thought to himself, he couldn't help but be nervous. 


	6. Questions

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: um..*owns nothing* darn.wait! I own the lovely plot! Lol  
  
Draco had made reservations at Hermione's favorite restaurant. What he didn't know was that Viktor was there. As the waiter led Hermione and Draco to a table, Viktor looked up. "Moine?" Viktor whispered, "My god she's even more beautiful." Viktor stood up and walked over to Hermione.  
  
Hermione was laughing and talking with Draco, not knowing what was about to happen. Viktor cleared his throat, Hermione and Draco looked up, Draco glared and Hermione frowned. "Viktor?" Hermione asked. "Herm-o-ninny, did you get my letter?" Viktor asked.  
  
"It's Hermione," Draco hissed, "get it right." Hermione stood up, she was smaller then Viktor, but she didn't really care at the moment. "I got your letter Vicky," Hermione said, leaning close to him, she started to talk in his ear, "and this is my answer." Hermione pulled back, anger flushed in her face; she pulled her hand back and slapped Viktor, hard. She then started to whisper in his ear again, "See that man at the table? That's my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, I love him, now leave me alone you sick bastard."  
  
Hermione was shaking with anger; Viktor glared at her then went back to his table. Draco stood up and put his arm around Hermione's waist, he steered her up to the stage. He took the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I trust you all know Hermione?" Draco asked, looking around the room. Many people nodded their head, or said 'yes' since Hermione was at this restaurant regularly.  
  
"I was going to wait to do this after dinner, but I've decided I can't wait any longer," Draco said. He turned to Hermione and took her hands in his. "Moine, you mean everything to me, I would give you my life, my heart, my soul, my world. I don't know what I would do without you. If I lost you," Draco trailed off. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "You're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're the reason I love life. You're the reason I've become what I am. I know it's only been three months, but I feel like it's been forever. You've stolen my heart and I don't know if I'll get it back. To tell the truth, I don't want it back. I love you Hermione," Draco said. Tears were falling down Hermione's face, but she was smiling. Draco pulled a case out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the case to reveal a gold ring with diamonds, Jades, and Rubies. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Draco asked.  
  
A/N- I was going to leave it here.as a cliff hanger, but I decided not to! I'm being nice today.  
  
There were many 'aws' around the room. Many of the girls had tears running down their faces. Viktor was glaring at Draco, he wanted to be the one to ask Hermione to marry him, he was hoping she would say no. Hermione couldn't see or hear anything but Draco. She was laughing, tears running down her face. "Of course I will Draco! I love you," Hermione said. Clapping erupted around the room. Draco slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. He stood up and took her into his arms and kissed her. Viktor slammed his fists on the table; he got up and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Shall we continue with dinner?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, the two went back to their table and continued with their night. Random people came up to them and congratulated them. Hermione couldn't be happier.  
  
A/N- sorry it's so short, but I was rushed and I really didn't want to do anything else with this chapter. Aww it's so sweet! I hope you all liked Draco's speech; I made it up all by myself! *feels special* lol, well I have to type up the next chapter! 


	7. Dancing

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own anything sides the plot.*tries to make HP hers* nope, it don't work  
  
One of the waiters went up onto the stage. "Now as you all know, every once in awhile, we clear away the tables to the corners and let people dance, and it's that time, and we're very lucky to have Hermione and Draco here, the first song is dedicated to Hermione, from Draco," the waiter said. With a flick of his wand (a/n- magic restaurant, only witches and wizards allowed) the tables flew to the walls of the room.  
  
A song started to play. Draco stood up, "May I have this dance?" Draco held out his hand. "Of course," Hermione said, taking his hand and standing up. They walked out onto the dance floor. Draco put his hands around Hermione's waist and Hermione hand her arms around Draco's neck. Draco pulled her close and they started to dance, Hermione resting her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
~Can this be true, tell me can this be real ~  
  
~How can I put into words with I feel~  
  
~My life was complete I thought It was whole, why do I feel like I'm losing control~  
  
~I never thought that love could feel like this~  
  
~And you changed my world with just one kiss~  
  
~How can it be that right here with me, there's an angel? It's a miracle~  
  
~Your love is like a river, peaceful indeed~  
  
~Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep~  
  
~When I look into your eyes I know that's its true~  
  
~God must have spent a little more time on you~  
  
~a little more time, yes he did~  
  
~In all of creation, all things, great and small~  
  
~You are the one that surpasses them all~  
  
~More precious then, any diamond or pearl~  
  
~They broke the mode when you came in this world~  
  
~And I'm tryin hard to figure out~  
  
~Just how I ever did without~  
  
~The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child~  
  
~That's deep inside, keeps me purified~  
  
~Your love is like a river, peaceful indeed~  
  
~Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep~  
  
~When I look into your eyes I know that it's true~  
  
~God must have spent, a little more time on you~  
  
~On you, on you, on you, you~  
  
~On you, on you, on you, you~  
  
~On you, on you, on you, you~  
  
~On you, on you, on you, you~  
  
~Never thought that love could feel like this~  
  
~And you changed my world with just one kiss~  
  
~How can it be that right here with me, there's an angle? It's a miracle~  
  
~Your love is like a river, peaceful indeed~  
  
~Your soul is like a secret that, I never could keep~  
  
~When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true~  
  
~God must have spent, a little more time on you~  
  
~On you, on you, on you, you~  
  
~God must have spent, a little more time on you~  
  
~A little more time, on you~  
  
When the song ended, the two stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds then pulled away. Draco kissed his fiancé; he was going to marry Hermione Granger, the most beautiful girl in the world. "Maybe we should get back, I'm worried about the kids, besides, it's late," Hermione said. Draco nodded, taking her hand. Draco paid the bill and the two got back into the limo and drove back to the house. Hermione walked into the house a grin on her face. "Oh my little girl's growing up!" Mrs. Granger said, tears running down her face, she pulled her daughter into a hug.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione cried. Mrs. Granger pulled away, "I can't believe my little Moine is getting married!" Hermione blushed, and Draco held her closer. "C'mon Moine, you look tired," Draco said. Hermione yawned, "I am." Mr. Granger stood up and hugged Hermione, "Congratulations." Hermione smiled as she was pulled into more hugs. "We had better get going," McGonagall said, "the kids were sleeping the whole time." Hermione smiled, "thank you." Hermione was pulled into a few more hugs then watched as her parents left.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked upstairs. Hermione ran into the girl's and boy's room to make sure they were all ok. "They're fine love," Draco said. Hermione went into her room and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Draco took the quill and parchment away from her. "Hey!" Hermione said. "In the morning love, get some sleep," Draco said, kissing her head. Hermione yawned. When Draco walked out she changed into her PJs and got into bed, within minutes she was asleep. 


	8. Bad News About Draco

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter, and I never will = (  
  
Hermione woke up early that morning; she turned over and looked at her digital clock. "7:12, not as bad as yesterday morning," Hermione murmured. She got out of bed and changed into a pair of overly large sweatpants and sweatshirt. These of course were Harry's, she stole them from him. She laughed softly. She walked down the hall and into Draco's room.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said softly. She heard Draco moan, as if he were in pain. Hermione walked over to him and stood over him. "Draco," she said a little louder. He didn't answer, but he did move and Hermione saw that the gash in his arm had re-opened and was bleeding. "Draco!" Hermione yelled, pulling off his bed spread. There was blood on the sheets, obviously he had been moving too much in his sleep and all his wounds re-opened.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open and he winced in pain. "Moine," he whispered painfully. Hermione took his hand and kissed it. "Don't move," she said sternly. She stood up and ran into the bathroom. She grabbed bandages and ran back into Draco's room. She gave him a potion to help subside the bleeding then wrapped his wounds. His breathing was sharp and he was sweating. Hermione kissed Draco's forehead and grabbed a wet cloth and put it to his forehead. "Don't you give up on me Draco Malfoy! You're going to have a wife, and kids, and I can't lose you! Don't you dare give up on me Draco!" Hermione cried, kissing him softly. Draco smiled, "I won't leave you, ever." Then he passed out.  
  
"Shit!" Hermione yelled. She grabbed parchment, a quill, and ink and quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore and Harry. Soon enough they apperated into Hermione's living room. "Why Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, "Whatever is the matter?" Tears threatened to spill from Hermione's eyes, but she held them back. "It's Draco," Hermione cried, "his wounds re- opened!" At this Dumbledore paled, "Stay here." Dumbledore left the room swiftly and ran up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she broke down and hysterical sobs were racking her all ready shaking body. Harry put a brotherly arm around Hermione and led her to the couch and sat down. "Oh Harry!" Hermione choked out, "I c-can't l-lose him, h-he proposed l-last night!" Harry hugged Hermione tighter. "Don't worry Moine, everything will be ok," Harry said, trying to comfort her. "I-I'm getting married! I c-can't lose him! I l-love him," Hermione said, crying into Harry's chest.  
  
"Accio calming potion," Harry murmured. A light green potion flew over to him and he had Hermione drink it. Almost instantly a dreamy look came over Hermione's face and she fell asleep. About ten minutes later, McGonagall and Snape walked into the room. "How is she taking it, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked softly. "Not to well," Harry said. McGonagall nodded and disappeared up the stairs with Snape. "Poor Moine," Harry said softly. Her picked Hermione up gently and walked upstairs. "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice came from inside a room, "please calm yourself." There was a moment of silence where Harry guessed Malfoy was struggling. "We need Moine up here," McGonagall said, "get her up here."  
  
The door to Draco's room opened and Snape walked out. "Mr. Potter," Snape said, walking towards Harry, "we need to wake Miss. Granger." Harry nodded and set Hermione down on the ground in a sitting position. Snape kneeled in front of Hermione and pointed his wand at her. "Enervate," Snape muttered. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she felt extremely worried, and she didn't know why. Then it hit her, Draco was sick, wounded, helpless, and he needed her. "Moine," Harry said. He was standing over her, holding out his hand. Hermione took his hand and he helped her up and steered her into Draco's room.  
  
Draco was struggling weakly against Dumbledore. Hermione ran to Draco's side. "Draco," Hermione cooed, "stop struggling." Draco seemed to calm down at the sound of Hermione's voice, and calmed down even more when she took her hand in his. "Mummy," Sean said from the doorway, "Corey's getting sick again." Hermione kissed Draco softly. She stood quickly and walked out of Draco's room, into the boy's room. Corey stood near his bed, crying, he was covered in vomit. 'He must have thrown up in his sleep,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione walked over and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Corey hunny," she cooed, setting him down, "be brave sweetie." Corey sniffed, "I don't like being sick." Hermione smiled a bit, "No one does baby." Hermione took off Corey's PJs and set them in the sink. Then she put Corey in the bathtub and turned the water on. She poured water over his head and washed his hair, then cleaned the vomit off his body. Corey stood up and Hermione wrapped a towel around him and picked him up. Core giggled, "Where's Daddy?" Hermione almost cried out when she thought of Draco, "He's sleeping sweetie." She walked into the boy's room and dried him off and put some clean clothes on him.  
  
The kids then ran downstairs and Hermione took a really quick shower and changed. She walked downstairs and sitting on the couch was Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. "How is he? Will he be all right?" Hermione questioned. "He's fine Hermione, he's sleeping, and he should wake soon," McGonagall said. "Thank god," Hermione sighed, "Would you all like to stay for breakfast?" The professors shook their heads. "We have to get back to the school," Dumbledore said. With that, the three professors stood up and dissaperated. "I'll stay Moine," Harry said. Hermione flashed Harry a smile, the first one all day, she walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.  
  
Harry set the table and gathered the kids. Hermione set their plates down, filled with food and pulled up a chair for Harry. The kids were talking and laughing, but Hermione and Harry ate in silence. "Moine," Harry said, breaking the silence, "is it true?" Hermione looked at him puzzled. "Is what true?" she asked. "About you and Draco being engaged," he replied. "Yes it is Harry," Hermione said, "you don't mind, do you?" Harry smiled, "No way Moine, I want you to be happy, and if you're happy with Mal-Draco, then I'll support you." Hermione grinned, she was glad Harry agreed with her marriage. The kids left the table one by one and hurried out to the backyard to play. "Do you want to go and check on him?" Harry asked catching Hermione's eye.  
  
"Good Idea," Hermione said. She stood up and walked quickly to Draco's room. Hermione opened the door and walked in. Draco was lying flat on his back, his eyes starring at the ceiling. When Hermione saw that Draco was awake, she ran to him and kneeled down next to his bed and took his hand. Draco turned his head and smiled at Hermione. "Don't cry Moine," Draco said, reaching over to dry her tears. Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco. "I'm so glad you're ok," Hermione whispered, tears still in her eyes, "I love you." Draco smiled, "I love you too Moine," he whispered. "You're going to be ok then?" Hermione asked. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you," Draco said softly. Hermione looked at Draco puzzled, he handed her a letter, she opened it and almost dropped it after she read it. "How did he-" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head. "Who's it from?" Harry asked. "It's from-"  
  
A/N- Cliffhanger! I hope. Hehe, newayz thanks to all my reviewers! I should have the next chapter up by this weekend! I promise! Now, y'all see that little button, yeah, the one that says 'review' click it! PLZ!! 


	9. I won't let him hurt you

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Does not own HP and never will _  
  
"Who's it from," Harry asked again. "My Father," Draco replied coldly. "Read it aloud, Moine," Harry said. Hermione nodded and opened the letter again, she hadn't read it yet.  
  
~Draco,  
I've heard of you staying with that mudblood Granger and that you're, dating her? Now this is a great shock to me, why would my son, a pureblood, be dating a filthy little mudblood? I'm coming to her house tonight to talk to you, and you had better be rid of that bitch before I get there, or else.  
  
Lucius~  
  
"What are we gonna do Dragon!" Hermione cried. "Dragon?" Draco asked. "It's what Draco means, isn't it?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded. "Well I need a nickname for you," Hermione explained. Draco smiled; he yawned widely and closed his eyes. "I think we should let him rest," Hermione whispered to Harry, Harry nodded in agreement. Draco opened his eyes. "Moine," Draco said. Hermione turned to him and kneeled down next to his bed.  
  
"What is it," Hermione asked. "I won't let him hurt you," Draco said. Hermione smiled, "I know." She leaned over him and brushed her lips against his. "I love you Draco," she whispered. "I love you too Moine, more then you will ever know," Draco said. Hermione kissed him again and stood up. Harry nodded swiftly at Draco and walked out of the room behind Hermione.  
  
A/n- ok, I've decided o change things a bit, use the characters point of view.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I watched Hermione's receding back and sighed. How could my father do this, and how had he found out about it. He was going to learn that we are getting married, unless we did something about it. "I can't let anything happen to her, I love her to much," I said out loud, to no one in particular. The potion that Dumbledore had given me was finally starting to take effect. I was incredibly drowsy and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I tried to stay awake, to make sure Hermione was ok. "It's a good thing Potter's here as well," I said, finally giving up and falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
*A few minutes before* I walked out of the room, with Harry following behind me. "Moine," Harry says. "Yes Harry?" I asked, not looking at him. "What if Lucius really does come here to hurt you?" Harry said again. "Then I'm glad I have you and Draco here," I said, turning around and giving Harry a hug. I walked into the living room just as someone rang the doorbell, I opened the door and gasped. "OMG! Jennie!" I cried, hugging my friend. "Moine! It's so good to see you!" Jennie replied, hugging me back.  
  
"And who is this?" Harry asked, smiling amusedly at me and Jennie. "This is my friend Jennie," I said, "she's a muggle, but she knows all about me, so does the rest of the band." Harry looked at me surprised, "The band?" I grinned slyly and watched as four more people walked up. "This is my band Harry," I said curtly, grinning widely at him, "I play guitar, I'm the lead singer, Jennie here is bass, as is Kurt, Amy plays keyboard, and Justin plays drums." Harry gaped, "You, Hermione know-it-all Granger, has a band?" I smiled and nodded, "would you like to hear us?" Harry nodded vigorously and followed behind me and my band. We got into my garage and set everything up.  
  
Justin started us off, as he always does, "one, two, one two three four." The music started, but not the song, not yet at least, and then I came in, singing my part.  
  
~"How I wish I could make you see  
  
Make you see you're in love with me  
  
But never did I try, never did I cry, over you  
  
I wish I could take back all the things I said  
  
All the things that made you cry!  
  
But now I'm wanderin down this street  
  
With no memories and lies  
  
No one here to pick me up  
  
No one to see me cry!  
  
Never did I once, try to make you see  
  
Make you see that you're in love with me"~  
  
There was a pause at which was just instrumental, it wasn't a hard rock song, but it wasn't soft either. Harry liked it; he guessed it was their best song, because it sounded really good. He really liked my band.  
  
~"Can't you see? How in love you are with me?  
  
How in love I am with you? Why do you have to make is so hard?  
  
Never did I feel, never did I fall, and never did I try to make you see.  
  
But now I wish I did, wish I held you close...*held you close*  
  
I can't sit in fear any more.*any more*  
  
I need you here with me.*here with me*  
  
So you can see.*see*  
  
Just how in love you are with me!  
  
But now I'm wanderin down this street  
  
With no memories and lies  
  
No one here to pick me up  
  
No one to see me cry!  
  
Never did I once, try to make you see  
  
Make you see that you're in love with me  
  
Make you see..  
  
How in love.you are with me"~  
  
The band ended with a final cord and Harry was beaming. "So, what did you think?" I asked him, setting down my guitar. "It was great!" Harry exclaimed. I grinned, no one had really heard my band perform before, and whenever I was home, we always tried to get some work in. "That was one of our newer songs," Kurt informed Harry. "Really?" Harry asked, surprised, "could I hear an older one then?" I grinned widely and whispered to my band which song I wanted to play. This time, I started singing before the band started to play.  
  
~"Please don't hurt me by sayin you're leavin me  
  
I'll give you my heart forever, if you just give me yours  
  
Never did I feel this way.Never will I go away"~  
  
The keyboard started up with a light tune, and then the guitars and the drums came in, giving it a faster pace, oh how I loved this song.  
  
~"Try to take me by the hand  
  
Never will It work  
  
Take me by the heart  
  
It's what I want  
  
You can't keep pretending for long  
  
Ya'know, you can't keep hidin you're feelings, for me  
  
Wish you wouldn't let go  
  
Keep showin that you care  
  
It don't do me no good  
  
It's just a waste of time,  
  
Why can't I just tell you what's on my mind?  
  
I've grown to know you, grown to love you  
  
Why can't you say the same?  
  
Please don't hurt me by sayin you're leavin me  
  
I'll give you my heart forever, if you just give me yours  
  
Never did I feel this way.Never will I go away"~  
  
There was another break for me, and I grabbed a glass of water from the counter and drank a little of it. This was my favorite of all my songs, but singing for this long could be tiring, especially for your throat. Oops, that's my cue.  
  
~"Please don't hurt me by sayin you're leavin me  
  
I'll give you my heart forever, if you just give me yours  
  
Never did I feel this way.Never will I go away  
  
Please just tell me that you love me  
  
Never leave me, I can't live without you!  
  
Please don't hurt me by sayin you don't love me!  
  
I'll give you my heat forever! If you just give me yours!  
  
Never did I feel this way.  
  
And never, oh never, will I go away"~  
  
"You're a great singer Hermione," Harry said to me, "y'all should play more often."  
  
A/N- ok, I hope you guys liked that chapter! If you don't really like the songs, I'm sorry, but I made them up all on my own. I might use them later on, if I ever start a band. But anyway, R&R please! 


	10. Crucio

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the lovely plot!  
  
Crucio  
  
It had been about an hour since Hermione's band had left. Draco didn't wake once, even when they were making a lot of noise. It was 7:05 on the nose and Harry and Hermione sat on the couch, waiting. "Do you think he'll really come," Hermione asked. "He might," Harry replied. There was a soft knock on the door, Hermione jumped. Harry squeezed her hand gently and stood up. When he opened the door, no one was there. Hermione whimpered and Harry whipped around. Standing in front of Hermione, grinning maliciously, was none other then Lucius Malfoy himself.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I couldn't see anything, it was all dark, but I knew I was still in Hermione's house. "You won't touch her Malfoy," Harry said. 'Potter? What's Potter doing in my dream,' Draco thought. "Please Harry! Don't drag yourself into this," Hermione pleaded. "Moine, he'll hurt you, I won't let him do anyth" Harry's words were cut short and there was a loud 'Thud'. I could hear him laughing, my father I mean. "Harry!" Hermione cried. "Now for you, my dear mudblood," Lucius said, "CRUCIO!" There was a short silence, then I heard him yell the curse again, and Hermione's screams filled my ears. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I needed to help Hermione, she needed me, but I couldn't even lift my eyes open.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
Harry squeezed my hand softly and got up to open the door, but I was to busy watching as a man with silver-blonde hair and cold, hard grey eyes pulled off an invisibility cloak. I whimpered, I couldn't help it, I was so afraid. Harry whipped around, his wand pointed at Lucius. "Ah Harry, how nice to see you again," Lucius said smirking. "Get out of my house Malfoy," I said, mustering my courage. "Miss. Granger I presume? I have business with you," Lucius said coldly, turning to face me again.  
  
"You won't touch her Malfoy," Harry spat. "Please Harry, don't drag yourself into this," I said, pleading with my eyes. "Moine, he'll hurt you, I won't let him do anyth" Harry was cut short as he was thrown backwards into the wall. He slumped to the ground, knocked out. "Harry!" I yelled, running over to him. Lucius was laughing, a glint in his eyes that I didn't like. "Now for you, my dear mudblood," Lucius said, "CRUCIO!" I fell to the ground, wincing in pain. White hot knives were stabbing me all over. He took the spell off and muttered it again. This time, the pain was tripled, I couldn't take it, I screamed, a loud piercing scream.  
  
The pain stopped again and I lay on the ground, not daring to move. My chest heaved up and down slowly. My breathing ragged. "Now mudblood, what are you doing with Draco?" Lucius asked, wand still pointed at me. I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. It felt as though if I opened my mouth, I would throw up. "Answer me!" Lucius yelled. I still didn't answer. Lucius kicked my side and I flipped over onto my back, clutching my side. "A mudblood like you, should not be associating with my son, he unlike you, is a pureblood and I will not allow this to happen," Lucius said. I felt his foot clash with my face, right above my eye, I cried out in pain.  
  
"Did that hurt mudblood?" Lucius asked. He kicked me again, this time in the ribs, I felt my ribs break, god did it hurt. He kept kicking me, I lost track of how many times or where, all I know, was that when he was done, I couldn't move, even blinking hurt. The pain was indescribable, I just wanted the pain to end, he should just kill me now, but no, I won't show him I'm afraid, and he won't just end my suffering, he'll make it worse. I could hear him laughing, and just for fun, he yelled the spell again, it almost killed me, if it wasn't for the fact that it stopped so quickly. I opened my eyes slowly, but even that hurt like a mother.  
  
Draco stood in the door way, holding his wand in his wand hand, and his father's wand in the other hand. Draco glared at his father and walked over to me, he knew Lucius wouldn't do anything without his wand. "Don't you dare touch that piece of scum Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't you dare," Lucius yelled. Draco ignored him and pulled me into his arms and rocked me. It felt so good to be in his arms again, I smiled weakly at him. "Wake Harry," I mouthed. Draco nodded and picked me up and placed me on the couch. He walked over to Harry and pointed his wand at him. "Enervate," Draco murmured.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open; he sat up and glared at Lucius. "Watch Moine, I need to take care of my father," Draco said coldly. Harry nodded and bolted to my side. "Let's get you upstairs Moine," he said. He gently picked me up and carried me into my room and laid me on my bed. "Don't let him hurt Draco," I whispered painfully. Harry nodded and quickly wrote a note to Dumbledore. 'It's a good thing Moine lives so close to Hogwarts,' Harry thought. He tied the note to Midnight's leg and told her to take it to Dumbledore and watched the hawk fly off. Harry could hear Draco yelling at his father; obviously Lucius was nothing without his wand.  
  
I had fallen into a painful sleep and Harry was pacing. About half an hour later, Dumbledore apperated into my room. "What's happening?" Dumbledore asked. "Draco is dueling Lucius at the moment," Harry said, "Lucius also used the cruciatius curse on Moine and he physically abused her." Dumbledore's eyes were wild with fire and he ran out of the room and downstairs. "STUPEFY!" Dumbledore yelled. Draco came up a few minutes later, a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing more. "Is she going to be ok?" Draco asked Dumbledore. "She should be fine, once we get her cleaned up," Dumbledore replied. Albus took out some potions and started to pour them down my throat and on my cuts, I could feel them healing and I began to sleep more peacefully.  
  
"I cleaned up the living room and Ministry officials took Lucius to Azkaban," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to watch her." Draco nodded and watched as Dumbledore dissaperated from the room. "I have to go too," Harry said, "Ginny is probably worried." And with that, Harry also dissaperated, leaving Draco and me alone. Draco took my hand and kissed my forehead. "Please get better Moine," he said softly. He climbed into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep.  
  
~A/N- Oh, if you were wondering, the kids were asleep with silencing charms on their rooms during all of this, guess I should have mentioned that huh? lol, oh well. R&R please!! 


	11. The Dream

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.I don't think I'm going to own anything, am I? (!*~ :that thing means it's a dream, so does this one: !*~)  
  
(!*~Hermione stood on a grassy lawn, it was quite early and there was fog on the ground. Hermione looked around, this place was oddly familiar, but from where, she didn't know. She looked around again and saw two figures sit down under a willow tree.  
  
iThis May be the last thing that I write for long, can you hear me smiling when I sing this song for you, and only youi  
  
The girl sitting next to him stood up, her cries echoed through the still morning. Hermione couldn't hear anything, but the music that was playing around her 'weird,' she thought. She could see the faces perfectly though, at least, the emotions, she still couldn't make out who they were.  
  
iAs I leave will you be someone to say good-bye, As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye? My foot is out the door, you can't stop me nowi  
  
The boy stood up and yelled at her, hurt by his own decisions. He stood up and place a hand gently on her shoulder, and tried to say something to her, she jerked her head up and glared at him.  
  
iOne of the best, it wasn't me, you give it back, I'll take the leave, When there's no more room to make it growi  
  
She threw his hands off her and yelled something at him, her face flushed. He yelled back at her. Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled her hand back and was about to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and held it in his.  
  
iSee you again, pretend you're naïve, Is this what you want? Is this what you need? How do you end up let me know?i  
  
He tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. She kept asking his 'Why?' Hermione could see the words form on her lips. Obviously this girl was really hurt. The song kept playing in her mind, but somehow, it seemed to fit what was going on.  
  
ias I go, remember all the simple things you know. My mind is just as crushed as I still hope that you will miss me when I'm gone! This is the last songi  
  
She finally gave in and starred at the ground. Tears pelting her hands. He wasn't shouting, but you could see the anger in his eyes. He kept shaking his head, like he was sorry for what he did, but couldn't take it back.  
  
ithe hearts start breaking as the year is gone. The dreams beginning and the time rolls on. Seems so surreal, now I'm singingi  
  
He moved closer to her and lifter her head up. She tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her, and she wouldn't make eye contact with him. 'Look at me,' he said. Hermione read his lips. He whispered something in her ear.  
  
iSomehow I knew that it would be this way. Somehow I knew that it would slowly fade, now I'm gone, just try and stop me nowi  
  
Her eyes widened and she starred at him. She said something, but Hermione couldn't make out what it was. He glared at her. She still looked mildly surprised and kept on talking, he was still glaring.  
  
iYou wanted the best, It wasn't me, you give it back, no I'll take the leave, When there's no more room to make it grow. I'll see you again, pretend you're naïve Is this what you want? Is this what you need? How do you end up let me know?i  
  
He tightened his grip on her hands and she flinched and she stopped talking. He started to say something and she just listened.  
  
iAs I go, remember all the simple things you know, my mind is just as crushed as I still hope that you will miss me when I'm gone, this is the last songi  
  
Hermione started to walk closer to the two people, but the closer she got, the further it seemed to be, it was like they didn't want her to be there. Hermione just stopped where she was and kept watching, it was like an old silent TV movie.  
  
iWill you need me now? You'll find a way somehow, you wanted to, I wanted to. As I go, remember all the simple things you know, my mind is just as crushed as I still hope, that you will miss me when I'm gone, the last songi  
  
The girl shook her head and removed her hands from him and started to walk away. Tears were flowing freely down the girl's face. Hermione had tears in her eyes as well, know she knew what this was, her break-up with Viktor. He kept calling to her, but she just kept walking.  
  
iAs I go, remember all the simple things you know, my mind is just as crushed as, I still hope, that you will miss me when I'm gone, this is the last songi!*~)  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open, she replayed her dream in her mind and sighed. It was now fresh in her mind again, just what she wanted. She tried to move but realized someone's arms were around her waist, she turned and looked straight into the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. She snuggled closer to her fiancé and soon fell back asleep, her dreams were all of Draco.  
  
~A/N- the i means italic.but I don't know if it will work, so if any of you know how to use the italic thing, please tell me! well, thanks anyway, R&R please! 


	12. Adoption

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.  
  
Hermione woke slowly the next morning. Draco was still sleeping and Hermione slipped quietly out of his grasp. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She threw her clothes on the floor and got into the shower.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
My body was sore from the physical and magical (i guess you could call it that) abuse. There was a scar over my left eye and bruises all over my body. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water soothe my sores. After about twenty minutes I stepped out and sighed. I dried myself off and put on some dark jean shorts and a red halter. I walked out of the bathroom and Draco was sitting on the bed, eyes half closed, swaying slightly.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
I heard the door open and sat up. Hermione walked out, but I was too tired to notice how nice she looked today. "Draco sweetheart, it's only 6:43, go back to sleep," I heard her say. I felt myself lay down and Hermione lay next to me. I felt her lips on mine, when she pulled away, I mumbled something to her. "I love you too Draco," she said. After one last kiss, I was asleep.  
  
~Normal POV~  
After Draco fell asleep, Hermione got out of bed and went downstairs. The living room showed no sign that Lucius Malfoy came in the night and tried to kill Hermione. Hermione sighed and walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.  
  
One by one, the kids came in and sat at the table, eating their breakfast. Hermione hadn't told them yet, but Lilly, Jason, Stephen, Rebecca, Sean, Heather, Cody, and Stephanie were all being adopted that day by a magical family; the Johnsons. "Amy, Corey, go and wake daddy up," Hermione said.  
  
The two kids got up and ran upstairs. Hermione told the other kids they were being adopted, but they were all being adopted together. "By you and Draco?" Jason asked. Hermione shook her head, "No, by a young lovely couple who can't have kids of their own." Corey and Amy then ran into the room, Draco walked slowly into the kitchen, obviously still half asleep.  
  
He sat down next to Hermione and put his head in his arms. "C'mon kids," Hermione said, "let's go and watch Finding Nemo." The kids grinned and bolted into the living room. "Draco Hun, you have to come too," Hermione said. Draco lifted his head and stood up. He walked into the living room and lay down on the couch. Hermione started the movie and laid down next to Draco.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my neck, and about thirty minutes into the movie, he was asleep. This had to be one of my favorite movies, I giggled at some parts and laughed at others, surprisingly I didn't wake Draco up.  
  
"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do we swim, swim, swim," I said softly to myself as I fell asleep. What seemed like twenty minutes, but was actually about two hours, I felt someone tugging on my arm and I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"The Johnsons are here Moine," Jason said. I looked around and saw a couple standing just behind Jason. I blushed and sat up slowly removing Draco's arms from around my waist. "Sorry, must've fallen asleep during the movie," I said. "It's quite all right," Mrs. Johnson said. "Well you chose eight of the liveliest kids alive," I said. Mr. Johnson chuckled, "I'm sure we can handle them."  
  
"Sit, please," I said. The Johnsons sat down. "Is he your husband?" Mrs. Johnson asked, looking at Draco. "Almost," I said, "this is my fiancé, Draco." I shook Draco softly. "Draco, get up," I said. Draco blinked and sat up, he wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked, the smirk that I hadn't seen since our day's at school.  
  
"Draco, this is Mary and Tom Johnson, they're here to adopt the kids," I told him. "Hello," Draco said, momentarily removing his arms from around my waist and shaking hands with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, "I'm Draco Malfoy, Moine's fiancé." Mr. and Mrs. Johnson smiled. Draco wrapped his arms back around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
  
We talked for a little while longer until they said they had to go. The rest of the adoption papers were signed. I said my hard goodbyes to the eight kids I had grown to love and watched them drive off with a new family.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
"What's wrong Love?" I asked Hermione. "I'll miss them," she said. I pulled her close and kissed her head. "I know you will," I said softly. At that moment, none other then the little red-head Weasel popped in. "Ginny!" Hermione cried. She ran from my grasp and pulled the younger girl into a hug. "C'mon Moine," Ginny said, "We gotta go."  
  
"To where?" Hermione asked. "Diagon Alley," Ginny replied. Hermione nodded and got Corey and Amy ready. "Draco love, you have the house to yourself today," Hermione said, "please try not to burn it down." Hermione smirked. 'Hey! That's my smirk!' I thought to myself, 'Oh well, must've got it from me.'  
  
"I wouldn't do anything of the sort," I said. I gave Hermione a deep kissed and watched as her, Ginny, Corey, and Amy left the house for Diagon Alley. I turned on the TV, the Yankee Red sox game was on. I collapsed onto the couch, soon falling asleep. 


	13. Shopping

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione and Ginny flooed into Diagon Alley and put the two kids into a day care center while they went to get their dresses. "Now, where to go first," Ginny said. Hermione dashed to flourish and blotts. Ginny laughed and followed Hermione. She was rushing around, looking for various books to read on the plane to Hawaii for her and Draco's honeymoon. They decided to fly to Hawaii, stay there for a week, take a cruise to California, then a plane back to England.  
  
"Hurry up Moine," Ginny cried, "we still need to find dresses!" Hermione found one last book and paid for them. She shrunk her books and stuck them in her pocket. "Ginny," Hermione said. "Yeah," Ginny replied, looking at Hermione. "Will you be my maid of honor," Hermione asked. "Of Course I will!" Ginny squealed, hugging Hermione. Hermione smiled and she and Ginny went off to look for dresses.  
  
"Try this one on Moine," Ginny said, holding up a snow-white dress with a V- cut neck. It was tight at the top and flared out from the hips down. It was V-cut down to the small of the back with three quarter length sleeves. Hermione took the dress and went into the changing rooms and tried it on. A few minutes later, Hermione walked out and twirled around.  
  
"Do you like it?" Hermione asked. "I love it Moine! It looks so good on you," Ginny said. "I'll get this one then," Hermione said. She went back into the changing room and put her clothes back on and walked out. "Now for your dress Gin,' Hermione said. They started to walk around the store and Hermione pulled out a deep blue dress with gold sparkles. It was tight at the top and flared a little from the hips down, it had a slit running up the front and was sleeve-less.  
  
"Oh Gin! You need to try this on!" Hermione squealed giving the dress to Ginny and pushing her towards the dressing rooms. Ginny laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm going Moine," Ginny said. She shut the door to the dressing room and Hermione waited outside with her dress. "Moine!" someone called from behind her. Hermione turned and saw Lavender walking towards her, looking very good for someone who was almost due.  
  
"Hey Lav!" Hermione called. Ginny walked out and cleared her throat. "Ohmigosh Gin! It's gorgeous!" Hermione said. Ginny blushed, "thanks." Ron came up behind Lavender and took his hand in hers. "Hey Gin, Moine," Ron said, "What's the occasion?" Ginny giggled, "Hermione's finally getting married!" Lavender beamed and hugged Hermione. "Who's the lucky man?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said, she expected Ron to start yelling at her, but he was smiling. "I wanted to apologize," Ron started, "I shouldn't have gotten made, I trust your judgments and I'm behind you 100%" Hermione flung her arms around Ron and hugged him, "Thanks Ron, that's very grown up of you." Ginny went back into the dressing rooms and changed back into her old clothes, her dress in hand. "When is the baby due, Lav?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Three weeks," Lavender replied happily. "Congratulations!" Hermione squealed, hugging Lavender. Ginny hugged Lavender and turned to Ron, "Take care of her Ron." Ron smiled, "don't worry, I am." Ginny hugged her brother and stepped back. "C'mon Moine, we gotta go shopping," Ginny said. "Bye Guys," Hermione said, walking up to the counter. She paid for the dresses and walked out of the store with Ginny.  
  
They picked the kids up and flooed to hogsmade. The four walked into the three broomsticks and found a table near the back. "What can I get for you dears," Madame Rosemeta asked. "Four Butterbeers please," Ginny said. "Oh My! Ginny? Hermione? Is that you? How good to see you again!" Rosemeta said. "It's good to see you too Rosemeta," Hermione said. "Mummy! Are we going to eat?" Amy asked. "In a minute sweetie, Aunt Ginny asked if we could go up to Hogwarts and get something to eat and Professor Dumbledore said it was alright," Hermione said.  
  
"Are they yours Hermione," Rosemeta asked. "Oh no, not yet, after me and Draco get married, we're going to adopt them," Hermione said. "You and Draco are getting married?" Rosemeta asked, Hermione nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Congratulations," she said, "oh right, four butterbeers, right away." Madame Rosemeta came back a few minutes later with the butterbeers and bid them good day. Hermione and Ginny were talking about old school days and the two kids were drinking their butterbeer quietly.  
  
"Now we get to go up to Hogwarts for lunch," Ginny said. The four got into a carriage that lead up to the castle. After about fifteen minutes, the carriage came to a stop and they got out. "Welcome to Hogwarts kids," Hermione said. They walked up the stone steps and into the castle. "Welcome Back Hermione, Ginny," Dumbledore's voice boomed across the entrance hall, "Where's Draco and Harry?"  
  
"Girls day out I guess you can say, the boys wanted the house to themselves, so we took the kids with us," Hermione said. Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "Well come up to the office and we'll get you some lunch," Dumbledore said, walking up the stairs. Hermione, Ginny, Amy and Corey followed him.  
  
"Fizzing wizbees," Dumbledore said. The gargoyle sprang open and they walked up the staircase into his office. There was a lunch already made up in his office. "It's just like I remember it Professor," Hermione said. "Oh please, Albus, you are no longer students," Dumbledore, said. He sat down and motioned for the girls and Corey to sit down as well.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in Dumbledore's office, eating and chatting happily. "Hogwarts just isn't the same without you kids," Dumbledore said. "Oh! Pro-Albus, is that Transfiguration job still open?" Hermione asked. "It will be for next year, why?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well I thought that after I married Draco, then I could come and work here," Hermione said. "Ah! So you're getting married?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. "Yes we are, we need to set a date though," Hermione said. "Well that's good to hear," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore strangely until Corey snapped her out of her thoughts. "Um, Mummy, weren't you going to show us around," Corey asked. "Oh yes! Of course, you don't mind do you Albus?" Hermione asked. "No not at all, I can't wait until they start," Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled, "ok kids, c'mon, I'll send you an owl later Albus." Dumbledore nodded and watched the four walk out of the room.  
  
Hermione and Ginny showed them the Great Hall, all the classrooms, the old common room, after they found out the password from Dumbledore. The Room of Requirement and just about anywhere else they could find. "What do you say Gin, take the old passage way to honeydukes?" Hermione said. Ginny grinned widely and nodded. They walked to the humpback witch "Dissendium," Hermione whispered. The witch opened and they walked through the passage and soon ended up in honeydukes.  
  
"Where now," Ginny asked as they walked out of Honeydukes, pockets filled with candy. Hermione grinned and showed the kids every place in hogsmade, from the shrieking shack to the post office. They went to the muggle store that was there and bought some stuff and just had so much fun. Hermione and Ginny told them more stories and laughed at their reactions at some of the jokes at Zonkos.  
  
"Mummy," Corey said, "when are we going home? I'm starting to get tired." Hermione looked at her watch, it was already 11:30 at night, and they spent the whole day at hogsmade. "It's really late Gin, we better get home," Hermione said. They went back into the three broomsticks and flooed to the leaky cauldron. "See you later Gin," Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug.  
  
"Bye," Ginny said and apperated to her and Harry's house. "C'mon kids, we'll all go together," Hermione said. The three stepped into the fireplace and Hermione threw the floo powder down and screamed, "The Granger House!" The came out in Hermione's living room and Hermione brushed the kids off.  
  
"Lets get you two upstairs," Hermione whispered. The three walked upstairs and Hermione put them to bed and put away all their new things. Hermione walked into her room and put all her stuff away. Draco wasn't in the room, so she checked his room, he wasn't in there either. So she walked downstairs and found him in the Den, sleeping on the couch.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco and shook him gently. "Draco sweetie, wake up," she whispered in his ear. Draco mumbled something and turned over. Hermione kissed his check. "C'mon Draco, we need to go upstairs," Hermione said. Draco opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Hermione. "Did you have fun love?" Draco asked, sitting up.  
  
"Tons," Hermione said. She kissed Draco softly. "Let's go upstairs," she said. Draco nodded and stood up; he pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her deeply. "I love you Hermione Granger," Draco whispered in her hair. "I love you Draco Malfoy," Hermione said. Draco lifted her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.  
  
Hermione ran from his grasp and got changed into her PJs. She slipped into bed next to Draco and rested her head on his chest. Draco kissed Hermione's head. "Sweet Dreams love," Draco murmured. Hermione's and Draco's fingers entwined and Hermione sighed, she felt so right laying here with Draco, and soon her thoughts slipped to dreams as she fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	14. Twins? No Way

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.  
  
"When do you want the wedding 'Moine," Draco asked. It had been almost a month after Hermione and Ron had made up in Diagon Alley. They were keeping contact regularly. On weekends it was usually Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron all at the Malfoy Mansion, which Draco had decided to tear down and replace it with the Riverside Mansion, since it was right next to a river. Lavender and Ron had a beautiful baby girl, with the Weasely hair and Lavender's brown gold eyes.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do you want to hold her 'Moine?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron carefully handed his baby to Hermione.  
  
"What's her name Lav," Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron and I decided on Anna Marie Weasely," Lavender replied.  
  
Hermione smiled at the girl in her hands, when she started to feel sick.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Christmas eve," Hermione replied. Draco smiled, "Romantic eh?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Careful Draco," Hermione said, "You don't want to hurt the baby." Draco smirked and patted her tummy. "How is my baby doing," Draco said. Hermione laughed, "Speaking of how it's doing, we need to get to St. Mungos." With that, Draco and Hermione flooed to St. Mungos. "Ah Miss. Granger, here for your weekly check up?" the witch asked. Hermione nodded. "Well you know where to go," she said.  
  
Hermione and Draco took the elevator to the fourth floor and went into the 9th room on the left. "Welcome Hermione, Draco, come in," the doctor said. Hermione sat down on the bed and Draco sat down next to her. "So you want to know whether it's a girl or boy," the doctor asked. "Yes, Dr. Brown," Hermione said. Dr. Brown nodded and started performing spells on Hermione. After a few minutes he smiled at the couple. "Congratulations," he said, "It's a boy." Draco grinned and Hermione was about to say something, when the doctor cut her off.  
  
"Hold on, I'm not done yet," he paused, "and a girl." Hermione almost fell over. "What?" Draco asked, fearing he had heard wrong. "Your twins are a good four months along Hermione," the doctor said. "Twins?" Hermione asked. The doctor nodded. "A healthy girl and boy," he said, "would you like a picture?" Hermione nodded. The doctor handed Hermione a picture. There was a little girl, cuddled next to a little boy. Hermione smiled, how was she going to tell Harry and Ron? They didn't know yet.  
  
*Back at Malfoy Mansion*  
  
"You have to tell them Hermione," Draco said, "They're your best friends, they deserve to know, and besides, people might think it weird, with a Weasely, Potter, and Malfoy friends." This was true, Harry and Ginny had a handsome little boy of three named James, and now Ron and Lavender had little Anna. Hermione sighed, "I know." Hermione walked to the fireplace and grabbed the pot of floo powder; she threw a handful into the fire. "Harry Potter!" she yelled. Harry's head appeared in her fireplace.  
  
"What can I do for you 'Moine," Harry asked. "I need you, Ginny, Ron and Lavender over here ASAP, you can bring James and Anna if you want," Hermione said. Harry nodded and with a small 'pop' he was gone. Minutes later, Harry came out of the fireplace with James, Ginny after him, then Ron with Anna, then Lavender. "Why did you want us to come 'Moine?" Ron asked. Hermione motioned for them to sit down, they did. "Draco and I have decided on a date for our wedding, December 24th, which is about two weeks away, we have all the arrangements made," Hermione said. "Get to the point 'Moine," Draco hissed.  
  
Hermione nodded, she was already starting to show, but she was wearing baggy clothes, so they wouldn't be able to tell. "I'm pregnant, with twins," Hermione said. She closed her eyes as her morning sickness came into effect. "Excuse me," Hermione said and ran out of the room into the bathroom. "Oh poor 'Moine, I always hated this," Ginny said and ran after Hermione, Lavender soon followed. Ron sat, stunned, and Harry was to excited to speak.  
  
"Sh-she's pregnant?" Harry choked out. Draco nodded, "The doctor said a girl and boy." Harry grinned, Ron was still stunned. Hermione came back a few minutes later, a little pale, but smiled anyway. Harry stood up and hugged Hermione, "Congrats 'Moine, I'm happy for ya." Hermione smiled and turned to Ron, who was opening and closing his mouth. "Please say something Ron," Hermione whispered. Ron looked up at her and smiled; he stood up and hugged her. "Congratulations 'Moine," Ron croaked.  
  
Hermione grinned, her four best friends were happy for her, even if they were Malfoy's children. "What are you going to name them?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged. "Then c'mon! We need to start thinking of names!" Lavender cried. They each grabbed on of Hermione's hands and lead her upstairs to think of names.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N- Did y'all like that chapter? So sorry it took so long, had lots of school work to do, stupid school _ anyways, I'll get the next chappie up as soon as I can! R&R plz! 


	15. The Wedding

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
The next two weeks for Hermione were spent rushing around getting last minute arrangements for the wedding. "Hermione!" Ginny cried. It was finally December 24th, just before Hermione's wedding. "I'm hurrying Ginny! I can only go so fast!" Hermione snapped. There was a knock on the door and Ginny ran to answer it. "Is she almost ready Gin? Her dad's waiting for her," Harry said. "She's almost ready, she'll be out in a few minutes," Ginny replied.  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny shut the door. "I still can't believe it," Hermione said. "Believe what?" Ginny questioned. "That I'm marrying Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied, "If you told me I was going to marry Draco Malfoy, and have my first child with him in 6th year, I would have slapped you." Ginny laughed and finished up her hair. "But you are 'Moine! You're getting married, and your twins will be due sometime in May," Ginny said, matter-o- factly. "I know," Hermione said, "You ready Gin?"  
  
Ginny turned around, "Yup, are you?" Hermione nodded and started to walk out the door, Ginny followed. "Hermione," her Dad said. Hermione looked up and smiled at her father. "Are you ready," Mr. Granger questioned. Hermione just nodded and hooked her arm in her father's. "You'll be just fine 'Moine," Ginny whispered in her ear. 'So much for her,' Hermione thought, 'she's been married for almost three years and she's a year younger then me!' Hermione pushed that thought out of her mind and concentrated on the wedding, today was her day.  
  
"Draco, stop pacing," Nacrissa cooed. "I can't help it mum," Draco said. Today he would be marrying Hermione Granger, the love of his life. "She loves you Draco," Nacrissa said. "I know," Draco said, sighing, "it's just that, I've liked her ever since 4th year, but I had to keep my feelings for her locked away, and now I'm marrying her, I've always dreamed of this day." Nacrissa smiled and hugged her son.  
  
"You need to be out at the alter, you're supposed to be there before Hermione gets there," Nacrissa said. Draco smiled weakly at his mother and walked up to the alter. He looked for at the door, waiting for his 'Moine to come out. After what seemed hours, the doors opened and Hermione walked out, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Draco smiled stupidly, even though Hermione was showing, she was still as beautiful as ever.  
  
Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's, and never once did she look away. She stepped onto the alter and Draco took her hands in his. "Good Luck," Mr. Granger whispered before he sat back down. Now all eyes were on the couple, as the ceremony started. The priest's words droned on and on, Hermione being completely oblivious to anything he was saying. She was to busy staring into Draco's soft grey-blue eyes.  
  
"Do you Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to care for, through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest asked. Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "I will," Draco said clearly. The Priest turned to Hermione, "And do you, Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to care for, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Hermione smiled, "I will."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," The priest said. Draco slipped the ring on Hermione's finger, and then she did the same. "You may now kiss the bride," said the Priest. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione deeply. They stood there for minutes on end, not hearing the shouts and clapping issuing from the audience. They soon pulled back and turned to face the audience, still holding hands.  
  
Hermione could see Harry and Ron jumping up and whistling, but her vision was soon obscured by a tiny red-head jumping into her arms. "Aunt 'Moine!" James cried. Hermione laughed and set the little boy down. He had dark red hair, like his mum and bright green eyes, like his dad. "What is it Jimmy," Hermione asked. "Mummy told me to tell you that after the party, we all have to go to our house," James said. "Is that so?" Hermione asked. James nodded. "Tell your mummy not to worry," Hermione said. James nodded and ran off.  
  
"Will you please sign the rest of the adoption papers," Dumbledore asked from behind the couple. Hermione smiled and signed the rest of the papers. "They're yours now," Dumbledore said. Hermione grinned wider, if that was even possible and before she knew it, Draco swept her into his arms and carried her from the alter. "Draco! Put me down," Hermione cried. Draco smirked and set Hermione on the ground.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione!" Lavender yelled, pulling Hermione into a hug. "Thanks," Hermione said. There stood her friends, beaming at her where as if she was in school, she wouldn't have anyone besides Draco. "Congrats 'Moine," Harry said. He pulled Hermione into a soft hug, "I'm happy for ya." Hermione smiled. Ginny ran down the isle and engulfed Hermione into a hug. "Don't hurt the babies!" Hermione cried. "Oh.yeah," Ginny said, releasing Hermione. Hermione laughed, "It's ok Gin." Ron stood beside Lavender, smiling, he too hugged Hermione. "Gosh! How many hugs do I get today?" Hermione asked. They all laughed. "Well c'mon Hermione! Your party is starting!" Lavender squealed.  
  
They hurried into the ballroom where everyone was waiting for them. Hermione was pulled into more and more hugs. Finally she went up on stage. "Can I have your attention please," Hermione said through the microphone. The ballroom quieted down. Draco put and arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her check. "I would like to thank you all for coming and being so civil about mine and Draco's relationship," Hermione paused, "If you would've told me that I was to marry Draco in our years at Hogwarts, you'd have so many jinxes on you, you wouldn't be able to move." Everyone in the room chuckled at this comment.  
  
"But now I'll say that I'm as happy as ever, now that I married to Draco and that if you couldn't tell already," 'which is amazing if you didn't,' Draco said quietly. "That we're going to be the proud parents of twins, a girl and a boy," Hermione said, "Now with that said, please, eat, drink, dance, and be merry!" The room burst into conversation as Hermione and Draco made their way off the stage.  
  
The DJ popped in a CD and went to the song that Mr. Granger wanted to be for the father/daughter dance. He walked up to Draco and Hermione and held out his hand, "May I have this dance Mrs. Malfoy," he asked. Hermione smiled, "Of course." She took her father's hand and he led her to the dance floor.  
  
^~And I'll be your cryin shoulder and I'll be love suicide, and I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be, the greatest man of your life~^  
  
Hermione laughed, "I can't believe you picked this song!" Mr. Granger smiled, "Well it's true." Hermione softened and she hugged her dad when the song was done. "I love you daddy," Hermione said. "I love you to 'Moine," Mr. Granger said. Draco smirked and went up onto the stage. "Ok, now it's time for karaoke," Draco said through the microphone. He walked over to the DJ and told him what song to put on and he went back to the stage, "This is for my wife, Hermione."  
  
^~Maybe it's intuition, some things you just don't question, like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant and there it goes, I think I found my best friend  
  
I knew that it might sound more then a little crazy but I believe!  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you; I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason only the center of completion  
  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces.  
  
And searching for, I think I found my way home.  
  
I know that it might sound more then a little crazy but I believe!  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you; I have been waiting all my life!  
  
I found some angels dancin round you.  
  
I am complete now that I found you.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you; I have been waiting all my life!  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you; I have been waiting all my life!  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you~^  
  
Hermione wiped her tears away and ran onto the stage and kissed Draco. "I love you Draco," Hermione whispered. "I love you too 'Moine," Draco said. They walked off the stage. "Go up there Harry!" Ginny urged him. "Ginny, no, that's ok, I don't want to," Harry said. "Please?" Ginny asked, putting on her best puppy dog face. Harry sighed, he couldn't say no to that. "Alright, fine," He said. "Thank you!" Ginny cried, planting a kiss on his check. Harry grinned and walked on the stage and told the DJ what song he wanted to play.  
  
^~We're on this Roller coaster ride, hold on I'll stay here by your side.  
  
We head up to the sky then we slid back down.  
  
Upside down tryin to figure out,  
  
Not sure if we could work it out,  
  
I wanna be alone but you feel like mold.  
  
Answer the phone! I know that you're home.  
  
I wanna get you alone,  
  
And do it again, do it again.  
  
Answer the phone! I know that you're home.  
  
I wanna get you alone,  
  
And do it again, do it again.  
  
The signals are a flashin red.  
  
It doesn't matter what was said.  
  
This bed is much too big without me and you.  
  
This all seems so ridiculous.  
  
Why can't we just get over this?  
  
Don't make me state the obvious without you.  
  
Answer the phone! I know that you're home.  
  
I wanna get you alone,  
  
And do it again, do it again.  
  
Answer the phone! I know that you're home.  
  
I wanna get you alone,  
  
And do it again, do it again.  
  
I practice all my lines to the telephone while you were sleeping  
  
I practice all my lines to the telephone while you were sleeping  
  
I practice all my lines to the telephone while you were sleeping  
  
Answer the phone! I know that you're home  
  
I wanna get you alone  
  
And do it again, do it again  
  
Answer the phone! I know that you're home  
  
I wanna get you alone  
  
And do it again, do it again  
  
Do it again, do it again, Yeah  
  
Do it again, do it again  
  
I wanna do it again, do It again  
  
And do it again, do it again~^  
  
Hermione laughed at the sight of Harry, banging his head and jumping around with the song. (A/N- try to picture that, a 21 year old Harry Potter banging his head and jumping around with a song *laughs* ok, on with the story!) Draco smiled and Ginny was, what a surprise, snogging Harry.  
  
Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts by Draco kissing her softly on the check. "C'mon 'Moine," he said, leading her out of the ballroom. "Where are we going," Hermione asked. "You'll see," Draco replied simply. Draco led Hermione out of the church and into the forest. "Did you wear your suit?" Draco asked, looking side long at Hermione who nodded. They walked a little into the forest until they came to a small lake surrounded by tress, bushes and flowers. "It's a hot spring," Draco told Hermione. "It's beautiful," Hermione breathed.  
  
Draco took off his tux and folded it neatly and set it on the ground. (A/N- he's wearing swim trunks you perverted people! Lol j/p) Hermione took off her wedding dress, exposing her deep blue one piece (A/N- hey, she is pregnant!). She hung her dress over one of the branches and shivered. "I- it's so c-cold," Hermione said. Draco smiled and led her over to the spring and stepped in. "C'mon, it feels good," Draco said. Hermione stepped into the spring. "It's so warm!" Hermione said. They stayed at the spring for awhile until it was getting late. "People are probably wondering where we are Draco," Hermione said.  
  
"Let them wonder," Draco said, "It feels nice." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco. "I know Dragon, but we have to get back, we still have Corey and Amy to think about," Hermione said. Draco reluctantly gave in and they got out. "Now it's freezing!" Hermione said, jumping back into the spring. Draco laughed, "You didn't think I'd come here unprepared did you?" From under one of the bushes he opened a door and led Hermione down inside it.  
  
"It's an underground cabin," Draco said, "They all know that we're here." Hermione smiled, "You're a sly one Draco," Hermione said, kissing him and going to grab a towel. Hermione dried off and changed into some PJs, since all of their stuff was brought here that they were taking on their honeymoon. Draco also dried off and changed into his silk gold boxers. He slipped into bed and waited for Hermione.  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway, looking at Draco's half asleep form. She smiled and walked out to the kitchen to get some hot cocoa. She walked back in and turned the lights on, hearing a groan from Draco. "Wha's wit the ligh's 'Moine," Draco asked sleepily. "I brought some cocoa," Hermione said. Draco sat up and took the cup of Cocoa Hermione was offering him. Hermione got into bed next to Draco and took his hand in his.  
  
"We were supposed to go to Ginny's house!" Hermione cried, suddenly remember. Draco chuckled softly, "'Moine, this is Ginny's house!" Hermione looked at Draco confused. "It's their summer house," Draco said. "This is the guest room, they said we could borrow it for tonight," Draco added, seeing the look of horror on Hermione's face. "Oh," Hermione said, taking a sip of her cocoa. Draco finished his cocoa and his eyes began to drop slowly.  
  
Hermione finished her cocoa and looked over at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully, his hand still clasped firmly in hers. Hermione smiled and got up, she took the cups and put them in the kitchen sink and went back into the guest room. She turned out the lights and got into bed with Draco, she laid her head on his chest and she felt him wrap an arm around her waist. She took his free hand in hers and kissed it. She lay still for a few minutes, before falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N- So So sorry it took me so long to update!! My comp. caught a virus! Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter, it's longer! Lol, maybe it's cos of the songs..oh well. Please R&R! Thank you!! 


End file.
